Memory
by Ildera
Summary: It brings back the lost as though never gone, shine laughter or tears with light long since shone. A moment to make, a lifetime to shed valued then, but lost when you're dead.


Ho-hum, yet another ambiguous song-fic from this very confused author. I reckon it's fairly obvious who the fella is, but [insert name here] is the girl. Got it?  
  
Once again, I own absolutely nothing, because if I did, I wouldn't be posting it on the Internet, now, would I? Still don't know? Alright, all hail to J.K.Rowling, whose amazing inspiration has made this confused fic possible. Better? And the song is 'Northern Star' and belongs to Melanie C, formerly Sporty Spice. Right?  
  
Please, please, PLEASE, review . . . it makes it seem so pointless to write when no one bothers to say whether they liked it or not. Feel free to flame me, I am flameless so far in my Internet career. I must admit, I'm rather curious as to what flamers say. Anywho.  
  
Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin . . .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Memory  
  
*~*~*  
  
They tried to catch a falling star  
  
Thinking that she had gone too far  
  
She did, but kept it hidden well  
  
Until she cracked and then she fell  
  
He leans over the photo album, feeling the familiar longing well up in his heart as he gazes on the faces he never knew, the smiles he has no memory of ever seeing. It is always difficult to admit that the happy family in the photographs was once his, that he had once received the love the two adults showed to the child held between them.  
  
If all the history is true  
  
She's gonna end up just like you  
  
You made it to the other side  
  
But tell me, who will be my guide?  
  
His father, the man who had given his life in the hope that his wife and infant son would escape the attack on their home. He is glad he resembles his father in so many ways, grateful that he will always have a reminder of the face that tried so hard to protect him in his infancy every time he looks in a mirror.  
  
They build you up so they can tear you down  
  
Trust the ocean, you'll never drown  
  
Who'll be next? Who's gonna steal your crown?  
  
You'll see  
  
His mother, the woman who had given her life for his, imbuing the tiny child with the power to withstand the attack that should have cost him his life. A single tear forms as the pain becomes too much. How he longs for the past to be different, for his chance to have been a normal child, to know the joy of having a mother.  
  
I have learned my lesson well  
  
The truth is out there, I can tell  
  
Don't look back and don't give in  
  
To their lies and goodbyes  
  
Northern Star  
  
From all he has heard, she was a joy to know. No one was surprised when she married James Potter. They had seemed destined for one another from the start, no matter how they tried to deny it. He can see why. The love they held for one another shines through in these photographs, a reminder of the love that he sprang from.  
  
Fulfil the longing in your heart  
  
Then we will never be apart  
  
And if they try to question you  
  
Just tell them that our love is true  
  
Another image makes him smile, one of himself and his friends on their last day at Hogwarts. Big smiles all around, hugs and kisses, and promises of keeping in contact, all of which had been kept scrupulously. He turns a page and sees the beginning of his new life. Not the life of a boy who survived a terrible attack, but that of a man who had found love and was determined to keep it.  
  
They buy your dreams so they can sell your soul  
  
Is it any wonder we've lost control?  
  
Feelings come, feelings go  
  
The figures wave up at him, seeing his joy at reliving such an important occasion. The bride blushes as he watches himself whisper in her ear. Similar grins are exchanged between the photo and the man as he remembers just what it was he had murmured to his sweetheart at that moment. More images, of his children, his wife playing with them, his friends' children joining with them.  
  
I have learned my lesson well  
  
The truth is out there, I can tell  
  
Don't look back and don't succumb  
  
To their lies and goodbyes  
  
So much joy held within two covers. He jumps slightly as a hand touches his shoulder. Glancing up, he smiles at the woman who has made his life complete, lightly touching the rounded shape of her abdomen. As if in response, the child within kicks, and he laughs, standing to kiss his wife as they make their way out to greet their guests.  
  
Live your life without regret  
  
Don't be someone who they forget  
  
When you're lost, reach out for me  
  
And you'll see, she's not far  
  
Northern Star . . .  
  
And, from the book lying open on the table, the images of a dark-haired man and a red-haired woman watch them go, smiling to see such happiness for their only son. 


End file.
